Electrical enclosures, such as, for example, a load center, typically house a plurality of circuit breakers and/or related electrical accessories. Load centers are typically prefabricated to accept a fixed number of a fixed type and size of circuit breaker and/or related electrical accessory. There are a variety of manufacturers that produce different types and sizes of circuit breakers and electrical accessories that “plug-into” the load center. Due to the varying shapes and sizes of the circuit breakers from manufacturer to manufacturer, consumers are forced to purchase and install circuit breakers and electrical accessories into a load center specifically designed and manufactured by the same manufacturer as the load center. Moreover, manufacturers produce several different sizes of circuit breakers to accommodate larger or smaller loads (e.g., higher or lower ampacity circuit breakers). For a prefabricated load center having fixed circuit breaker inputs, a consumer is not always able to install differently sized circuit breakers into the load center, even if the circuit breaker is manufactured by the same party that manufactured the load center.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method. The present invention is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.